Complete Changes
by pockybear2323
Summary: Amu had moved away from Seiyo because of her grandmother becoming ill. Six months later she comes back only to find that her friends are not how they used to be. They've become completely different, and who is to blame but another event concerning Charas? With the help of Nagihiko, can Amu get to the bottom of this mess and save the weirdos she used to call friends?
1. The Start

**P&B: Hello peeps. I know, I suck at stories but please live with it!**

**Death: Yup, you totally suck.**

**P&B: URUSAI! I don't need any of that coming from you!**

**Death: Hey, I was just being honest.**

**P&B: Wait, you usually shout at me or something. Are you feeling ok or something?**

**Death: Yup, I'm fine; I just need some time alone…**

**Akune: He's going through depression right now. It's because his favorite anime just ended, it went poof.**

**P&B: Ohhh. That's bad. It happened to me too. Well I don't own Shugo Chara on with the story and please help me cheer Death up. Give him some suggestions of anime he can watch instead of the one he was watching.**

Amu's POV.

Just another day in middle school. It's super boring now because my friends aren't with me. I've moved to another part in Japan because of my grandma's illness. At first, it was only for a month, and then it became two, then three. Now I've been stuck here for six months. I've checked around the school and it seems there is no one else in this school that has any Charas. I went down to eat some breakfast and mom and dad were at the table discussing something. That's weird; we never eat breakfast all at the table at the same time. It's only if there is something important going on, good or bad.

"Hey, is there something going on?"

"Yes, Amu, we think that you are old enough to travel back to our hometown."

"We could stay here to help grandma while you visit your friends back at Seiyo Academy."

"Honto?"

"Yes, you are allowed to go for one month. No more."

Suddenly, I felt a burst of excitement within myself. I was going to actually visit them! My old friends from grade school! I couldn't wait!

*Flash forward to the day when Amu leaves*

"Be careful and don't do anything weird."

"Oh, I knew that there would be a day when my little daughter would be going on her own. Bye, and remember, NO BOYS!"

"Fine dad."

The thing is, I secretly whispered "but no promises" after.

Ami gave me a super big hug. She was crying her eyes out. I tried to comfort her and I said that I would be gone for only one month, but in the mean time, I would write every day. I took one last glance at them and I knew I would miss them. I boarded the plane, there was no turning back.

"Sayonara dad, mom, and Ami. Here it is, here is the point of no turning back."

**P&B: Soooo… How'd you guys like it?**

**Death : It was horrible.**

**P&B: I WASN'T ASK… Ummm, Death, I wasn't asking YOU.**

**Death: Who cares. All reviews are good reviews. Even bad ones.**

**P&B: Grrrrrrrr. Anyways, toon in next time peeps! Be sure to point out any mistakes or stuff that I should or shouldn't have put. I kind of agree with Death. Every review is good, even the bad ones. Well… Sayonara peeps!**


	2. XHeartX

**P&B: Hello-o ppls and welcome to the second chapter of complete changes! I'm very sorry that I didn't really update but I will try to starting now!**

**Death: Pockybear can only wish to own Shugo Chara, now, on with the story.**

**P&B: Please don't remind me that.**

~Complete Changes Chapter 2: XHeartX~

My plane landed and I just got off, no-one was here waiting for me! I wonder where Tadase-Kun, Yaya-Chan, Nagihiko and Rima- Chan are… I swear I sent them letters and e-mails regarding my arrival.

"Weird, Amu-Chan, no-one's here, desu~" Su said, sitting on my shoulder.

"You're right Su, I don't see anyone! I really wanted to see Daichi- I mean, everyone!" Ran yelled as she flew from my opened carry-on and right in front of me.

"Ha ha ha! Looks like Ran likes someone!" Miki teased Ran and flew from her favorite drawing spot, the top of my head, and next to Ran.

"Wow, at least I don't like a lot of people like you!" Ran squabbled with Miki, blushing a very dark red.

Then I saw Nagihiko running towards me, carrying a bouquet of roses. I rushed towards him and gave him a big hug.

"Nagihiko! It's so nice to see you after all these years!"

"We've missed you, well, I've missed you very much, I don't know about the others though…"

"That's what I was going to ask, where are the others?

Nagihiko stayed silent.

"Nagi, what's wrong?"

Suddenly Rhythm burst from his pocket with a loud 'Yo!'

"Rhythm! We've missed you!" Miki cried out.

"Well, Miki missed you the most, desu~." Su smiled wisely.

"Cool! I missed you the most too, Miki!" Rhythm said with a wide-mouthed grin.

Miki blushed and said nothing.

"I'll tell you once you reach your house." Nagihiko said in a too serious voice.

We took a taxi to my old house. I felt the nostalgia as I reached into my pocket and took out a small key. I gently put the key into the lock and turned it.

.

"Home sweet home! I can't believe I've left for so many years!" I yelled out into the empty house and stretched.

Nagihiko looked around and let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I haven't seen your house since a long time ago."

Miki, Ran, Su and Rhythm went to play together while me and Nagi started our intense conversation of seriousness in which I have no idea what we were talking about. Wow, how great Amu.

"Well, it turned out that after you left, a new rival came up, X_heart_X is a band that is forming up. It seems like they want to make drones or zombies out of innocent people and, even worse, children!" Nagi stated, his tone of seriousness clear in the silent air.

"Did you guys stop them?"

"Unfortunately not, and to make it worse, something happened to them, I don't know how, we're really strong…"

"What happened to them?"

" …"

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, answer me!" I said in a firm voice. I was really angry and scared, what happened that could have destroyed the Guardians?

"Their charas have transformed back into eggs."

Amu gasped as she heard the news.

"What?"

"Yeah, you heard right."

"B-b-but how? T-they couldn't have just became eggs again, c-c-could they?"

"Woah, Amu-Chan, calm down! Relax, you look like you're gonna faint!" Nagi yelled out in surprise.

He led me to my couch, sat me down, sat down with me and continued the horrible story.

"From what Tsukasa told me, they were in a fight with the members of XHeartXwhen they all ganged onto Tadase and brought him down. Someone played a melody with their instrument that stung their ears. Then Tadase was out of chara change, on the floor and unconscious. The same happened with everyone else but the tunes were played by different instruments and different melodies."

"Wait, why weren't you there?"

"I was on a trip to Paris."

"Oh." There was nothing more to say.

"Amu-Chan, please don't cry, maybe since you are here, if you convince them, maybe they'll change back."

I didn't notice I was crying. I started sniffling and then it turned into full out sobbing in agony, clutching onto Nagi like he was the only person in the world who cared. He hugged me tightly. After what seemed like hours of crying on Nagihiko's chest, I stopped crying but I was still sniffling. Then it hit me.

"What do you mean they'll change back?"

"When they got attacked, they changed, like, they got problems. There are too many problems they have."

"Were Utau, Ikuto and Kukai fighting with the Guardians?"

Nagi released his hold on me and sighed. "Utau and Kukai were taken down. Ikuto ran away somewhere. I don't even think you should try searching for him, I've tried and failed."

"You never know, maybe he doesn't _want_ you to find him, I know him, he wouldn't go to the guardians for help even if the sky was falling down. I think if he hears that I've come back, he would find me."

Nagi frowned. "If you were found out by the _XHeartX _members, then maybe you were to have the same fate as the others! I don't know what I would do if I were by myself again!"

I was kind of shocked by what he said, I mean, he's always been hot on Rima… Weird.

Nagi began blushing, like he could read my mind. "N-no! It's n-n-not like that! I'm just tired of being without my friends, _our _friends." He used crossing arm motions to emphasize his seriousness. (P&B: Wow, I used big words! : P)

I smiled awkwardly. "No, it's fine; I shouldn't have taken it like that."

We waited a few minutes for the awkwardness to pass, and then Nagi broke the silence.

"So, what's our plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are we supposed to convince them to change back?"

We both put on a look that showed we were in deep thought.

"Well first, we should start with who got attacked first. We should visit their house and check out what exactly is wrong with them and try to fix it. Who got attacked first?"

"Well it's-"

"Oh no! I've got to go tell Ran and the others, 'cause one thing led to another and people probably have crushes on other people-well, in their case, charas have crushes on other charas…"

I hurried out before he could say anything else. As I was walking towards Ran and the other's playspot, Ran came out of no-where, zooming at me, crashing onto my cheek.

"Ran! Watch where you're-"

But then I heard quiet sobbing coming from her.

"We were eavesdropping on you guys and then you mentioned the guardians and I got curious so we listened closer and-and-." Then she burst into tears.

Miki, Su and Rhythm came out from behind a potted plant, looking more depressed than ever. Miki was shedding tears, Su was gazing at Ran solemnly and Rhythm was looking at all the charas, sadness clearly in his eyes. Su came up to me and explained what happened.

"Well, we eavesdropped as she said, and we caught almost everything. All the stuff we didn't catch, Rhythm explained to us."

I nodded knowingly stroked Ran's head with my index finger and whispered softly some soothing words into her ears.

"It's gonna be ok, we can fix this, we can bring this back to the way it was before desu~."

Ran, let go of me slowly, still sniffing violently.

"You're right, I shouldn't just be a damsel-in-distress, I've got to be strong! I've got to be useful! I've got to help him in his time of need!"

She had a look of determination on her face. I was in so much of a trance from her speech of hope that I didn't notice Nagihiko come in.

"What's going on? I thought I heard some commotion coming from here." Nagihiko said in total confusion.

"Oh, it's nothing, just helping out the charas." I said.

"Well, since we're all here, I'll tell you guys who we have to visit."

"Who?" Me, Ran, Su, Miki and Rhythm asked, all of us l listening in deep concentration.

"I think you, Amu, will be kind of sceptical about this, but, nonetheless, I have to tell you. It's Tadase."

"Eh?"

**P&B: So, that will be all peoples! Thanks for reading and please review! That would mean everything to me! Byez!**

**Rain: Hey, what about me-**


	3. Author's Note

Hi, people.

As you know, I've been on hiatus for a very, VERY long time. And this story has been left in the cold for too long. You see, I've been working on improving this story as well as remodeling it.

But in order to do so, I need to take it down and post it back up.

If any of my fellow subscribers would like to re-subscribe to the new and improved story, it would mean so, SO much to me. I wish that I could've posted more often.

So please, I'm not forcing you to do anything, you don't need to subscribe to the new one, but I would really appreciate it if you do.

I'm going to leave this on for a while so that everyone can read it.

Thanks!


End file.
